Uma Voz No Vento
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Aquela voz, ela conhecia... Soprada em seu ouvido como uma brisa. Ela o sentia.[Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca]


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon pertence à Naoko Takeuchi, essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos, foi redigida apenas para o bel prazer dos fãs do anime/mangá!  
A imagem de capa da fanfic também não é minha, encontrei-a na internet e a achei linda, simplesmente!

Bem, pessoal, essa one-shot foi escrita especialmente para o desafio [Sailor Moon Brazuca]. O desafio consistia em escrever uma história baseada em uma música brasileira. Confesso que foi bem difícil, já que meus conhecimentos sobre música nacional são, no mínimo, escassos (é, eu sei, é uma vergonha x.x)...  
Então, tive um estalo de criatividade e resolvi escrever sobre o casal Saphir e Petz, baseando-me na música "_Uma Voz no Vento_" de minha conterrânea belenense _Leila Pinheiro_! Embora eu prefira o nome de Saphir na versão brasileira (Saphiro), decidi utilizar os nomes originais para parecer mais "erudita" em Sailor Moon!  
Só pelo casal dá para perceber que a fanfic baseia-se no **anime antigo,** não é mesmo? A minha prima vai me matar, ela ama o Saphir e detesta a Petz... Bem, espero que gostem e me perdoem pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas não dava para ser diferente! ^^'  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**Uma Voz No Vento  
Capítulo Único.**

* * *

As primeiras luzes da manhã passaram por entre as frestas da persiana, eram tão amenas que ela nem sentiu. O que a fez acordar não foi a luminosidade, mas um sopro na alva bochecha...

— _Petz..._ _—_ um sussurro, de uma voz dolorosamente conhecida.

— Saphir? _—_ num súbito, ela sentou.

Alarmada, olhou por todos os lados, analisou cada canto daquele quarto. Nada. Ninguém, como sempre.  
Levantou-se, sentou-se à penteadeira, penteou os longos cabelos esverdeados e prendeu-os em um coque. Num relance, viu a sombra azulada atrás de si e o coração sobressaltou-se.

Ninguém outra vez, no entanto, o sussurro ainda soava ao pé do ouvido. Era assim todas as manhãs...

_Uma voz no vento  
Chama azul do dia  
Doce perfume e canção..._

Cumpriu a rotina matinal; lavou-se na grande banheira, trajou o uniforme da loja de cosméticos que pertencia a ela e às irmãs, saiu, pegou o metrô e foi trabalhar. No caminho, sentada à janela, ela refletia sobre como fora sua vida durante os três anos que se passaram.

Três anos... Como um sopro, como um sussurro.  
Ainda assim, _aquele_ dia parecia tão próximo como se fosse ontem.  
O sorriso dele, nítido, impregnava todo pensamento lançado, infiltrava-se nas mais banais reflexões, infectava cada sonho, jamais partia...  
Mal ela sabia, ele a acompanhava, a contemplava de onde quer que estivesse. Conforme o tempo passava, mais intenso se tornava desejo de comunicar-se. A saudade matava a ambos, mesmo um deles já nem vivo sendo.

— _Petz..._ _—_ a voz outra vez, à noite, enquanto ela quase adormecia.

_— _Saphir? _— _abriu os olhos, e, afobada, levantou-se e procurou-o na escuridão do quarto. Tateou cada móvel, abraçou a si própria tentando confortar-se. Num repente, sem que sentisse, as lágrimas escaparam violentamente inundando o rosto. _—_ Eu sei que está aqui comigo... Por que não posso vê-lo?

_Uma voz no tempo  
Resiste na noite  
E as lágrimas fogem de ti_

Um toque sutil nos ombros provocou um calafrio. Era como a brisa noturna, fria e solitária.

— _Estou aqui, sempre estive._

— Por que não posso vê-lo? _—_ embora o sentisse, ainda procurava-o. Temia estar sonhando, ou pior, delirando. _—_ Desejo vê-lo!

— _Então feche os olhos. _

Petz obedeceu sem titubear. Soluçante, selou as pálpebras umedecidas, uniu as mãos ao peito palpitante e, como numa oração, ajoelhou-se e baixou a cabeça. A persiana bailou com a ventania, frenética e afoita, como a dona daquele quarto sombrio. O vento, impiedoso, uivou e a envolveu. Seria apenas o vento?  
A imagem formou-se, primeiro era uma névoa azulada, depois tomou forma diante dela. Bandagens brancas cobriam um dos olhos preciosos como safiras, a pele pálida era marcada por alguns hematomas, ele trajava a mesma camisa social lilás e calça branca.

— Saphir! _—_ Naquele vácuo da mente onde só os dois existiam, ela correu na direção dele e tentou abraçá-lo. O corpo espectral se dissolveu nos dedos como fumaça e ela caiu, tremelicando de frio e de tristeza.

— _Eu sinto muito, não pude voltar para buscar o meu casaco_. _—_ ele disse, choroso. _—_ _Sinto por não poder abraçá-la, por não poder confortá-la. __—_ respirou fundo, mesmo não possuindo mais pulmões para encher de ar _—_ _Mas, Petz, há anos sigo os seus passos, há anos tento dizer que..._

— Que o quê? _—_ ela se levantou, de costas para a imagem dele.

Silencioso, vagou até ela e enredou-a sutilmente. Seus braços, ao tocá-la, esfumaçavam-se frios e translúcidos como gelo seco. As maçãs de rosto, ao se roçarem, quase se uniam em uma só. Ele não possuía massa, apenas o frio... Apenas o vento.

— _Que eu sempre a amei, que eu nunca me esqueci de você. __—_um terno sussurro, um sopro, um devaneio.

_Uma voz no vento  
Uma voz me chama  
Brisa de amor, doce coração...  
_

— Você é cruel... _—_ sorriu melancólica, sentindo-se aquecida pelo frio. _—_ Todo esse tempo me atormentando, e agora me torturando com a ideia de que o tive e o perdi.

— _Você nunca me perderá, Petz._ _—_ a mão fantasmagórica envolveu a mão pulsante.

— E se eu quiser perdê-lo? E se eu desejar seguir em frente? _—_ soou amarga.

— _Ainda que siga, e eu quero que o faça, ainda que me esqueça, eu olharei por você, eu a guardarei de todo e qualquer mal que possa afligi-la._

— Por quê? _—_ o pranto descia em cascata, respingava na pele imaginária, atravessava-a e encharcava o colo de Petz.

— _Porque sou o seu anjo da guarda._ _— _sereno, confessou.

Ela, surpresa, virou o rosto e encontrou-se com o dele. Saphir esbanjava o mesmo doce sorriso do fatídico dia de sua partida. Tentando arduamente manter-se calma, ela girou o corpo devagar. Os dedos, trêmulos, encaminharam-se à face dele, temendo atravessá-lo, pousaram apenas as pontas nos cantos, contornaram a lembrança dos cabelos, das sobrancelhas e dos lábios.

Ele a sentia, não fisicamente. Ele sentia a sua alma, o seu coração sofrido.

A tristeza dos dois consolidava-se em um desejo: reencontrarem-se um dia. Quando as lágrimas de um uniram-se às do outro, um singelo beijo foi selado.

_Uma voz no tempo  
Carinho na alma  
E as lágrimas fogem de ti._

* * *

— Petz, Petz! _— _uma voz a chamava, dessa vez não era a dele. Calaveras a balançava pelos ombros. – Acorde!

— Hmm? _—_ confusa, ao abrir os olhos viu-se jogada no chão do quarto. A irmã a ajudou a levantar.

— Não acredito que dormiu desse jeito, ainda bem que vim ao quarto ver como você estava! Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Veja, ainda está com a roupa de ontem! _—_ tocou-lhe a testa _—_ Está gelada! Vá tomar um banho quente! _—_ segurou-lhe o braço, guiando-a.

— Que horas são? _—_ passou a mão pela nuca, a cabeça latejava de dor.

— Oito, estamos atrasadíssimas! _—_ riu-se.

— Oh, não diga! Arrumarei-me o mais rápido possível! _—_ correu até o banheiro, quase tropeçou no tapete.

— Petz, não se aflija! _—_ foi atrás, segurou a porta antes que a irmã mais velha a fechasse _—_ Tire uma folga hoje, eu aviso as nossas irmãs que você não se sentiu bem e ficou de repouso. O que acha da ideia?

— Obrigada, Calaveras... _— _sorriu _— _Mas prefiro ir trabalhar! _—_ forjou um tom animado e trancou-se no banheiro. Durante o banho, relembrou a noite passada. Cada lembrança era uma pontada, a enxaqueca persistia como se propositalmente estivesse ali para intensificar seu estado de confusão _—_ "Será que tudo foi um sonho?" _—_ Pensou.

Sem obter resposta, conformou-se e concluiu ter sonhado. Pronta para voltar à realidade, aprontou-se e saiu de casa ao lado da irmã. Enquanto caminhavam em direção à estação de metrô, Petz pensava sobre como vivia desde a grande tragédia há três anos. Distraída, não olhou para o semáforo antes de atravessar a rua. Calaveras não a notou seguir em frente, perdeu-a de vista na multidão e quando se deu conta de que Petz fora adiante, um carro já estava prestes a colidir com seu corpo.

— Petz! _—_ o grito desesperado da irmã a despertou do transe, ela estava quase do outro lado da calçada, porém não próxima o suficiente para se safar da batida.

Viu o carro se aproximar em alta velocidade, cerrou os olhos, apavorada. Era a sua hora, enfim, assim pensou.

Algo a puxou com força e jogou seu corpo contra o piso, o atrito provocou-lhe uma ardência nas costas, e só. No abrir dos olhos deu-se conta de que estava sentada na calçada e o carro que quase a atropelou parara sobre a faixa de pedestres.

— Sua maluca, quer morrer?! _—_ o motorista gritou seguido de meia dúzia de palavras de baixo calão.

Ela, nervosa, reagiu com gargalhadas. Era inacreditável, alguém salvou a sua vida no segundo mais crucial. Olhou para todos na calçada, tentou adivinhar qual das pessoas que a olhavam assustadas teria sido. O motorista se foi, quando o semáforo abriu Calaveras atravessou as pressas e catou a irmã do chão.

* * *

— Petz, você é muito sortuda! Poderia ter morrido! Não sei como conseguiu pular para a calçada! _—_ falava enquanto as duas entravam no trem subterrâneo.

— Mas eu não pulei! _—_ sobressaltou-se _— _Alguém me puxou!

— Acho que você não está batendo muito bem da cabeça, irmãzinha! _—_ os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se abismados _—_ Posso garantir, ninguém a puxou!

— Mas... _—_ a memória refrescou-se, a mais velha das Ayakashi lembrou-se de tudo o que viveu na noite anterior, e do mais importante: do que Saphir representava. Era um anjo, o _seu_ anjo!

— _Petz... __—_ o sussurro a acompanhou, não só naquele metrô, mas pelos dias que se seguiram, pelos meses e pelos anos...

A loja das irmãs Ayakashi fez tamanho sucesso que várias filiais foram inauguradas pelo Japão. Petz assistiu cada uma de suas irmãs casarem-se e terem filhos. Ela se dedicou ao trabalho e desenvolveu a sua própria linha de cosméticos. Ficou conhecida e virou celebridade no ramo, todos os amigos orgulharam-se e a apoiaram. Quando lhe perguntavam sobre os assuntos do coração, Petz desconversava, afinal, ela sempre podia contar com o velho argumento: "homens não prestam". A única pessoa que se lembrava da verdade por de trás do discurso anti-homens era a irmã mais próxima, Calaveras. Todavia, por conhecer tão bem a mais velha não tocava no assunto, acreditava ser o melhor. Acima de tudo, apesar de qualquer melancolia escondida por de trás de um sorriso confiante, Petz vivia... E vivia porque sabia que assim Saphir desejaria. Todas as noites e manhãs ele fervorosamente lhe dizia em gélidos sopros: _—_ _Viva, Petz... Viva... Viva até o dia em que nos reencontraremos, pois tão certo quanto o nascimento é a morte. Até lá!_

_Se quem chegou partiu  
Se quem virá, já foi  
Só pra quem fica os dias são todos iguais_

Houve um tempo em que se isolou, em que não teve forças para suportar a felicidade alheia. Houve até momentos em que ela praguejou ao ver casais na praça. Houve dias em que a saudade doeu como uma violenta apunhalada. Houve dias em que Petz não desejou acordar, e quase se rendeu à vontade de desistir de viver. Então, seu nome era chamado num sussurro, o vento afagava-lhe a face deprimida e uma mão acarinhava-lhe o coração. A dor mesclava-se ao conforto, a dor a fazia sentir-se viva.  
Os ponteiros dos relógios giravam, as famílias das irmãs cresciam, primeiro vieram os filhos, depois surgiram os netos e a solidão de Petz mantinha-se imponente.  
Quando o sonho de uma vida ao lado de Saphir tornou-se apenas uma memória, o coração adocicou-se novamente. O sonho morreu, a espera se manteve.

_Mil sonhos pra enterrar  
Ventos e vendavais  
Corpo e alma afetam  
Se os anos pesam demais no coração  
_

E assim, lentamente, Petz envelheceu... Quando um novo cabelo grisalho surgia, diferentemente das outras pessoas, Petz sentia-se feliz. A cada ano tornava-se próxima a data pela qual ela ansiava. Se não podia sonhar com o romance em vida, que fosse no sono mais profundo que se tem – o descanso eterno.

Quando todas as madeixas já se assemelhavam ao branco da neve, a mais idosa das Ayakashi sentiu um cansaço diferente e um leve tremor nas mãos. Ofegante, sentou-se na poltrona do quarto de seu luxuoso apartamento – morava sozinha –, olhou para as paredes e contemplou todos os retratos de família, melhor dizendo: das famílias das suas irmãs.

— Estou tão cansada... _—_ suspirou e fechou os olhos.

— _Não seja tão apressada..._

— Quando virá me buscar? _—_ semicerrou os orbes esverdeados, já turvos e enrugados.

— _Tenha paciência._ _—_ ele apareceu, pela primeira vez durante a tarde, enquanto ela estava acordada.

— Eu te vejo... _—_ sorriu emocionada, ergueu as mãos envelhecidas na direção dele, os dedos entrelaçaram-se. _—_ Dessa vez você está quente!

_— __Sabe o que isso significa? __—_ pareceu animado _—_ _Que não falta muito, mas ainda não é a hora._

Ela chorou, entretanto, pela primeira vez foi choro de alegria.

_Uma voz no vento  
Chama azul do dia  
Doce perfume e canção  
_

_Uma voz no tempo  
Resiste na noite  
E as lágrimas fogem de ti  
_

* * *

Num dia como outro qualquer, Berthier recebeu um telefonema de Koan, a mais nova das irmãs parecia preocupada do outro lado da linha.

_—_ O que houve irmãzinha? Minha neta disse que você precisava falar comigo urgentemente. Do que se trata? _—_ alimentava os peixes enquanto falava ao celular.

— Irmã, Petz não está bem. Calaveras foi visitá-la hoje à tarde e disse que, ao conversarem, Petz pareceu não se lembrar de nossos nomes...

— Como é que é? _—_ largou o saquinho de ração, os flocos espalharam-se no piso da sala.

— Estou indo para a casa de Petz agora, você vem?

— Sim, vou pedir para meu filho me dar carona até lá, posso buscá-la.

— Está bem.

As irmãs reuniram-se como há muito não faziam. Desde que Petz se fechara, acabaram por afastarem-se. Estavam na sala do apartamento da mais velha, Calaveras segurava-lhe as mãos, Berthier estalava os dedos aos olhos cansados e perdidos, não atiçava uma piscadela.

— Ele vem me ver, sabiam? _—_ finalmente, ela se pronunciou eufórica.

— Quem, irmã? _—_ Koan se mostrou curiosa.

— Quem seria? Saphir! _—_ abriu um largo sorriso, os olhos brilharam deslumbrados _—_ Ele tem vindo todos os dias, conversamos bastante... E, muito em breve, iremos nos casar!

As mulheres se olharam, caladas. Uma mais assombrada do que a outra. Compartilharam do mesmo pensamento: Petz ensandecera.

— Vou levá-la para passar uns dias em minha casa, irmã. O que acha? _—_ Calaveras propôs.

— Não sei, Saphir poderá me visitar lá?

— É claro que sim... _—_ piscou para as outras, era melhor deixarem tudo do jeito que estava.

Feito. Petz levou suas coisas para a casa da irmã e lá foi instalada. Calaveras a acompanhou a médicos, buscou descobrir o que havia de errado, suspeitou até que a mais velha sofresse de Alzheimer. Os resultados dos exames não apontaram nada, o diagnóstico de Petz foi senilidade. Entretanto, a pobre e solitária senhorinha nunca parecera tão feliz como naqueles dias. Sorria e suspirava como uma mocinha apaixonada no auge de sua juventude.  
Calaveras observava-a e via que, isolada em seu próprio mundo, Petz tornara-se admiradora das mais pequenas coisas. Todas as manhãs, ia ao jardim da casa da irmã amiga e regava as flores. Enquanto cuidava das violetas, dos lírios, dos girassóis e dos jasmins conversava com o vento, afagava o zéfiro da manhã, gesticulava para o nada e abraçava-se a ele. Às noites, não se importava com o frio e sentava-se à cadeira de balanço da varanda, fechava os olhos e entregava-se ao sereno.  
Ninguém sabia, mas cada sopro gelado de ar era na verdade _ele_ se fazendo presente, e preparando Petz para o tão esperado encontro...

_Uma voz no vento  
Uma voz me chama  
Brisa de amor, doce coração._

Enfim, numa manhã de verão, Petz acordou e sentiu algo de diferente. Com certo esforço, sentou-se e então, eis a surpresa: ele estava sentado ao pé da cama, e dessa vez trajava a farda azul marinho adornada por medalhas prateadas. Lindo, como uma vez fora. Não havia bandagens ou cicatrizes, uma luz cerúlea o contornava.

— Saphir, você está curado! _—_ ela saltou, feliz.

— Está na hora... _—_ aproximou-se terno _—_ Vamos? _—_ sentou-se de frente para ela e ergueu as mãos.

Rendida, ela as tocou. Uma lágrima caiu. O líquido salubre, ao escorrer, apagou cada ruga. Era quente, e, surpreendentemente, as mãos dele eram tão reais quanto as dela.  
Um abraço se formou caloroso. O cheiro dele penetrou as narinas, os cabelos dele roçaram-lhe a testa. Ele respirava! Ela sufocava...  
Algo a molhou, o gosto era salgado, – o choro dele – inundava-lhe de dentro para fora. Antes que pudesse declarar-se, Saphir tomou-lhe os lábios... O primeiro beijo não atravessado, o primeiro beijo que não foi um sopro. Petz fechou os olhos e entregou-se. O hálito dele era fresco como hortelã, era gentil como os raios de sol da manhã. Era ele mesmo, realizando com ela um sonho impossível.  
Ao findarem o ato, Petz viu o próprio vulto no grande espelho da parede, ela rejuvenescera.  
Desacreditada, levantou-se e parou diante da própria imagem: jovem e de branco, como uma noiva .

Alisou o rosto, os cabelos presos no mesmo coque de sempre, os dedos deslizaram sobre a pele de pêssego. Chorou copiosamente.  
Saphir, tão emocionado quanto ela própria, segurou-lhe os ombros fazendo-os pararem de sacudir.

—Vamos? _—_ segurou as mãos dela.

— Aonde? _—_ de frente para ele, perguntou.

— Nos casar.

Sorridente, ela assentiu. De mãos dadas, caminharam e atravessaram a janela do quarto, antes de passarem para o outro lado, ela olhou para trás e viu-se velha, na cama a sorrir, fria e já sem respirar. A última lágrima rolou, o último vento soprou. Ela se foi acompanhada do homem a quem dedicou uma vida de espera. Suas almas desapareceram no pequeno jardim daquela morada.  
Horas depois, Calaveras deu-se com a irmã falecida. A confusão se formou tão logo ela avisou as outras irmãs, todas se puseram ao redor da cama, inconformadas, menos Calaveras que parecia aliviada.

_— _Como pode parecer tão tranquila num momento como esse, Calaveras? Petz se foi! _—_ chorando como uma criança, Koan questionou e recebeu o apoio de Berthier.

— Irmãs, olhem bem para a nossa Petz... _—_ tocou o os ombros das mais novas _—_ Ela está sorrindo!

—Acha que ela o encontrou? _—_ Berthier, enxugando os olhos com um lenço, perguntou.

— Eu sei que sim. _— _Calaveras sorriu calma. _—_ Ela conseguiu o que queria no fim das contas.

As irmãs abraçaram-se e lamentaram a perda juntas. Os médicos disseram que a causa da morte foi uma parada cardíaca, mas no fundo não importava o que a causou ou como foi causada, quem se vai sempre deixa saudades.  
O que ninguém sabia era, que em algum lugar distante do limite entre a vida e a morte, em meio a todos os tipos de flores que existem e as que nunca existiram, Saphir e Petz finalmente casaram-se e viveram eternamente.

_Uma voz no tempo  
Carinho na alma  
E as lágrimas fogem de ti  
_

_E lágrimas fogem de mim  
E um rio se forma de nós..._

**Fim.**

**Notas finais:** Agradeço imensamente à MViana-chan que me desafiou! Foi emocionante escrever essa fanfic, de verdade! Quase chorei! Nem acredito que consegui escrever sobre um casal diferente. Viu só, MViana-chan? Não foi sobre o Diamante! Hi,hi,hi,hi! Sempre quis escrever alguma coisa sobre Petz e Saphir, foi uma chance que não pude desperdiçar!  
Qualquer semelhança entre essa one-shot com um casal de _A Casa das Sete Mulheres _**NÃO** é mera coincidência! Inclusive a música escolhida era a tema deles... Bem, achei que o caso de Petz e Saphir poderia se desenvolver de uma forma parecida ao de_ Estevão_ e _Rosário_, mesmo Petz sabendo desde o início que Saphir estava morto e tal. Ficou um draminha legal né? Adoro essas histórias de amores além da vida!  
Outro pequeno detalhe: no final, vocês devem ter notado que as falas de Saphiro não estavam mais escritas em itálico. Foi assim para mostrar que ele e Petz já estavam entrando no mesmo "plano".  
Obrigada a todas as pessoas que dedicaram um tempinho para ler essa pequena história!  
Até a próxima!


End file.
